Let Me Be Your Swear Word
by BadBoysAreBest
Summary: Officially, Alaric was itching to kill someone. He had just gotten asked to supervise Rebekah. -COMPLETE-


Officially, Alaric was itching to kill someone. He had just gotten asked to supervise _Rebekah_. The Original vampire in question had been accused of mistreating her cheerleaders or what have you. He had better things to do during his free period such as talking on the phone with Damon. God forbid even grading papers sounded more appealing than babysitting the eternal brat. He didn't care if she was older than him, because she sure didn't act like it. Why would a God-like vampire waste their time at a high school, let alone their extra time on a B-Rated cheer squad? Alaric could not fathom her motivations.

Regardless of the ridiculousness of the situation, if the school office asked him to jump then he would have to go along with it. Unlike the majority in his social circle, he actually had to earn money to eat and pay his taxes; all of those blessed human responsibilities.

Alaric prepared himself for the worst as he walked down the long stretch of football field to the area where the cheerleaders practiced. The fact that Rebekah was an Original had never left his mind. He couldn't forget what she was nor that they were in a public place, more importantly around people who remained oblivious to her true nature. Fuck, he swore aloud. It would be too easy to walk into the principal's office and announce that vampires were among their student roster. Unfortunately, knowing his luck, he would just be signing a one way admission's slip to the Mystic Falls mental hospitals. Outing her just wasn't a solution, so he'd just have to deal with the task at hand.

Walking up closer to the cheerleading squad, Alaric did not notice anything alarming other than the panty-sized shorts and bouncing breasts which needed better sports bras. All of the jiggly underage parts made him a bit uncomfortable to be honest as he tried to focus on what the hell he was doing out there.

Rebekah, he suddenly remembered hearing her snobby British accent commanding the girls to tighten their routine. So the little princess had declared herself captain, he realized, and wondered what Caroline had to say about that. The second, not so intimidating blonde, was nowhere to be seen. _Damn_. For the first time, he found himself missing her. Caroline could have provided insight on the situation.

Two or three (_they all looked the same_) routines later, Alaric knew exactly why the school was alarmed about Rebekah's practices. His intervention was warranted to the crime. The little vampire hussy was compelling her cheerleaders to do things her way whenever they stood up to her. He knew all too well what compulsion looked like and from what he could see, the majority of the girls on squad looked dazed and confused, while others were trying to hold back their tears. Who knew how long Rebekah had been working them without a break? He was willing to bet money that they had been at this longer than average.

"Rebekah!" He called out her name in a teacher's voice that demanded attention. The hellfire turned her head at him with a look of annoyance, judging him like a bug on the bottom of her designer shoe. She made no move to walk over to him. Alaric didn't appreciate her response one bit and motioned with his finger that they needed to talk. _Now_.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and then ordered the girls to do 50-40s across the field, before she grudgingly made her way over to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Alaric asked once she was close enough to him, but far enough from the rest of the girls so they wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"Practicing." She snapped. "I had no idea you were blind."

"Didn't anyone tell you that men aren't into the whole dumb blonde act." He retorted with a light scoff.

A look of displeasure crossed her face for a split second before she shot back at him. "I don't see any men around here." She commented dryly, moving her head side-to-side to emphasize her point.

Alaric's lips pursed together in a tight line as she continued.

"Nope." She continued in a bored, devil-may-care tone. "All I see is washed up history teacher that's better at drinking than doing his job. Is this what you call a mid-life crisis?"

"Look who's talking." He replied, but knew the verbal sparring fest wouldn't get them anywhere. This wasn't why he was there. She was hurting those girls and he had to end their suffering.

"Make them stop." Alaric said seriously, his eyes focused on the girls that were still sprinting, looking as if their legs were about to fall off.

"No." She replied succinctly. "Practice isn't over yet."

"Yes, it is." Alaric replied, feeling a headache coming on. How she could be such a child, he'd never understand.

"Rebekah." He said stiffly, crossing his arms. "I'm not playing around about this."

The vampire remained unaffected, having the audacity to look down at her Barbie Dream Car Pink painted nails. He hated her nails, Alaric decided then. He also hated her stupid hair, her stupid lips... and perfect rack. _Woah_.

Rebekah's eyes shifted to narrow slits as she caught him checking out her merchandise. She was not amused. Not in the least.

Right, this was wrong. He shouldn't be checking...

_Wait_.

This wasn't wrong.

Rebekah wasn't a teenager. She was just a vampire stuck in a teenager's body.

Wasn't that the exact fact that he had promised himself to not forget before walking over here?

Man, he could be so stupid sometimes.

Oh, wait, he had an idea. Probably one that he'd regret in the future. But he'd worry about that later.

"Are we done here?" Rebekah asked raising a single brow, looking as if to really say, 'now that you're done being a pervert'.

"No." Alaric snapped, coming to his senses. "I'm not leaving this spot until your compulsion is removed." His eyes barely glanced at the exhausted teenagers this time.

"Then make yourself comfortable." She answered, stubborn as ever. "You'll be standing here a long time."

"Look..." He began, stepping closer to her, invading her personal space. "Haven't you had enough? The office told me that you've been working them hard this entire week."

Rebekah remained quiet with a firm expression that left no room for disagreement. The girl loved exerting her superiority over weaklings, that much anyone could tell you. It must be nice, to never have anyone get in your way, he mused and filed that info away.

"It's Friday." He said in an exaggerated voice, throwing his hands in the air. "There are better things that you could be doing." The words rolled off his tongue while swaying his hips side to side.

Yup. He just went _there_. He pulled the Damon-card on her. In fact Alaric had reliable information from his undead best friend that Rebekah was sad and lonely just as any of them come. She was after attention. She wanted someone to take care of her. And Alaric could work with that disposition Just look at her, he thought, why the fuck not? He honestly did not give a shit how this chalked up morally. Mystic Falls was a backwards place to live, so he might as well own up and enjoy it once in awhile.

For the first time since talking to her, her eyes were focused on him. She was staring at him, trying to determine what exactly he was trying to pull on her. Maybe she didn't think he was being sincere in his offer of hot sex.

_Shit_. Had he actually rendered her speechless?

"You and me? You can't be serious." She at last remarked, but he had read her body language loud and clear. She was looking uneasy. He had made her uncomfortable. Awe, were her little Barbie feelings getting hot and bothered?

Alaric let out a smirk that said more than enough for him.

The vampire exhaled deeply, even if biologically it wouldn't actually relax her. "Mmm." She murmurred while considering his offer, looking him up and down. It was a bit comical to watch her size him up; besides what mattered was under the clothes.

"I'm a hell of a lot more fun than whatever you've been doing today." Alaric whispered in a conspirational voice, stepping even closer to her so that their faces were nearly touching. Chicks digged the aftershave.

Rebekah nibbled on her bottom lip as he gently ran a single index finger slowly down her jawline.

And was that a moan he had just heard?

_Yep_. With a hook and a line, that's how it was done. He had her right where he wanted her.

Rebekah sighed, nodding her consent seconds later. He didn't miss the desire in her eyes. It suited her, he decided. He preferred that look over her haughty-worship-me scowl. She made a single-motion bop with her head, indicating that they would continue somewhere private.

"And the girls?" Alaric asked, snapping out of his haze of lust, remembering that the teens were still running sprints.

Rebekah did a quick eyeroll before ordering him to meet her at his car.

_Wait_. She knew what car he drove? He'd have give more credit for noticing the details.

* * *

Their car ride was brief. He had automatically started driving to his own apartment. The close proximity to the high school was a plus, but he also didn't fancy running into Klaus, Elijah, Kol... Vampire threat or not, it would be a turn off to small talk with the girl your banging's brother. He had better bedding etiquette than that.

Rebekah was distant in the car. She hardly spoke when he attempted to start a conversation. Hell, she hardly looked at him. She just kept staring out the window. Alaric started to wonder if she actually wanted this or if she was just lonely enough to accept any offer of companionship. He swallowed thickly while giving himself a mental pep talk. There was no turning back now. What would he possible say to her: get out of my car? Fat chance that would go over well. This was happening and at least he had the dignity to make sure that she'd enjoy it.

* * *

The contact of Rebekah's lips on his own made him quickly forget all of his second-thoughts. For someone who hadn't had anyone to kiss in ages, she really knew what she was doing. Though the same could have been said for him as well. He could easily argue that kissing _well_ was an inherent trait that couldn't be taught.

Alaric moaned as her lips swept from his mouth, along his jaw and then over to his neck. He was desperate to take the reigns of the situation, but he couldn't compete with her physical strength She wouldn't be giving into him unless that was what she wanted. He eased up and let things be. Just the feel of her body against his was more than enough reason to be satisfied with this arrangement. He had done good.

He started to feel warm as she took her time licking along his throat.

"You're clean." She commented, sounding pleased with her findings.

_Obviously she wasn't talking about STDs..._

"You've never been bitten." She grinned against his neck and he braced himself for a bite. But it never came.

He felt the urge to correct her. He had been bit before. Too many times for his liking.

"I meant sharing blood for mutual pleasure." She whispered then went on to suck on his left lobe.

_True_. As a hunter, fucking a vampire hadn't been one of his life goals. It wasn't as if he could stick it to a pile of dust.

Soon, so soon, he had lost all thought again. _Nope_. Not a single thought was up there. His hands however seemed to know what they were doing. They trailed down her body and caressed her hips as she continued to nuzzle him. She could be nice if she wanted to be, he thought fleetingly, before she unceremoniously threw him across the room.

Alaric hit the far wall of his apartment hard. Not that he'd outright whine about it, but geez, that was unexpected. On any day of the week, he preferred to be the dominating one, or the nuzzled... yeah, he could handle being nuzzled by her some more.

He gulped as she took confident steps towards him. He doubted that he could stand just yet. There was a look of determination in her eyes that made his throat run dry. Would it be about now that he'd regret seducing an Original? _What an idiot..._

Suddenly, Rebekah maneuvered him to a straddling position. His back laid flat against the persian rug in his living room. Her long blonde hair felt heavenly as she leaned down to capture his lips in a captivating kiss. He didn't smell any sweat from her earlier workout. Did vampires sweat? Hmm, a new question for him to research.

Staring up at Rebekah, Alaric began to comprehend her beauty for the first time. He was a hot blooded male, so of course he had noticed her before, but in truth - she was extraordinary. She had flawless skin and a face worth fighting for to protect. Her sculpted body was hard in all of the right places. She the undead example of what other women strived to look like. The hair around her face formed a make-shift halo as beads of light hit her through the window behind her. She would remind him of an angel, if only she wasn't so catty and demanding.

Stretching her arms with cat like grace, she removed her t-shirt, to remain in her sports bra that could hardly contain her impressive chest. She wasn't flat chested like the other girls in her year. She looked womanly now that she was exposed to him. His hands came up to cup her breasts, but she didn't allow it. She pushed his hands back down. He tried again, but this time she held onto his wrists while attacking his mouth. Her grip was starting to hurt, but the lower part of his body was grinding against hers wickedly to provide enough distraction. Her thin gym shorts only added to their frustrating predicament. He knew that she could feel all of him.

Releasing his lips with a smack, she smiled mischievously. "Now let's see you." Rebekah said and scooted just a bit down his hips, causing his dick to jump up. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he happily obliged to take it off for her. He knew that she would be pleased by his shape and she was judging by instant reaction. Alaric chewed on his bottom lip as she ran her palms down his bare chest. He didn't want to appear too eager. A small groan escaped from his lips when she bent down to capture his left nipple in her mouth.

He groaned much to his dismay, but it couldn't be helped. He couldn't stop from pushing his hips up at her. He didn't want the foreplay, he just wanted her.

Alaric made another motion to touch her, but with her split-second vampire senses, she had his hands pinned again to the rug. This time the grip was even tighter. He'd be surprised if he didn't find a mark there the next day.

"Don't move." She growled and he saw her vampiric features breaking through her porcelain skin.

If she expected him to be afraid of her, then she had another thing coming. Vampires did not scare him, Original or not. He knew what he was getting into. He would handle anything, even if it ended deadly.

The veins under her eyes soon faded as she continued her quest of his body.

Okay then, he thought. So he'd just lay here being worshipped... Or maybe he was just a pet to her?

"Rebekah." Alaric could barely say, as she peppered his face with kisses.

"Hmm." She purred before running her open mouth along his neck.

"Take off your bra." He ordered in a playful tone. It was time for a different approach.

Silence.

"Please." He asked sweetly, not making a move to touch her. Oh, but he did want to caress her. He wanted to cup her face. He wanted to run his fingertips down her spine and over her ass.

Rebekah sighed as if she was doing him a great favor and in a way she was, he thought, as she finally removed the wretched confine from her chest.

For fuck's sake, her breasts needed their own country named after them. They were perfect. He couldn't bring himself to not look at them. His breathing became labored as he tried to resist touching them. Then as if to get him to relax, she buried her right hand in his hair and looked at him in a way that he wasn't able to decipher. This new position made it worse for him, she was unbearably close to him now. He felt goosebumps spreading over his body and his dick was aching for attention in his tight jeans. All he wanted do was touch her, but he wouldn't push his luck at whatever game they were playing. He had to hand it to her, she intrigued him. So instead of reacting on impulse as he did usually, he remained still, not even moving a single finger.

Rebekah had asserted her dominance by using his own longing against him, but he wouldn't protest her methods. He waited, ready for her next move. She enthralled him. She grinned, bouncing in place for the first time, causing his dick to feel the zipper of his jeans. He tried not to wince, but some natural reactions couldn't be sedated.

"I imagine, you can't be too comfortable." Rebekah remarked, mock pouting. "Should I take care of your predicament?"

Did she expect an answer to that question? Wasn't his hard dick enough?

Fuck yeah.

"Yes." He managed to say, the choked voice sounding foreign to his own ears.

"Fine." She uttered simply and scooted down his body to unzip his jeans.

He wondered if he was still expected to lay still. Better not. He wanted to watch this.

Unable to shake the smirk off his face, Alaric sat up on his elbows to watch her remove his jeans. The tiny devil on his shoulder wanted his dick to hit her in the face just because the little tease deserved it.

Alaric jumped suddenly as Rebekah guided his dick into her mouth. For some reason, it hadn't crossed his mind that she would do that. He could barely watch her performance, too overcome with the pleasure of it. She took him fully, not being a tease at all with her mouth. Her tongue caressed him a few times, but she stopped to stroke him with her hand. She had a good grip, he thought absently.

"Let go." She commanded before taking him again in her mouth. Her hand was pumping him furiously as she ran her lips over the sensitive skin of his mushroom head. As he felt the back of her throat, he somehow managed to recall her last words. She wanted him to cum in her mouth? That wouldn't do. He wanted to cum inside of her.

Through gritted teeth, Alaric called her name to make her stop servicing him. When she looked up at him, he saw the vulnerability in her eyes and it made his heart ache. He figured that human Rebekah must have looked like that one time. He quickly banished that thought away for another time. Although, her behavior wasn't one dimensional as he predicted her to be. What was her deal? He wanted to pleasure her as well. For his own sanity, he needed that too.

Unsure of the tension that filled the room, Alaric asked to taste himself on her mouth and she hadn't reacted to the request. She just obliged. He had figured in that position, at least they'd be kissing again. As she climbed up his body and met his lips, he buried both of his hands in her hair before she would think to stop him. After what felt like forever, he was actually embracing her. Testing his luck, he used all of his weight to roll them over and she allowed it this time.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, looking down at her and kissed a path from her face to her stomach. She giggled as his tongue gently swept across her skin.

At the brim of her gym shorts, Alaric met her eyes as he undressed her. She then remained clad in only lacy pink undies that drove him mad. He was harder than he thought possible.

After covering her body with his own, his lips traced her collar bone and made their way up to her neck. His sentimental side wanted to say that they didn't have to be a one time thing, yet he held his tongue. That would be an idiotic thing to say; surely, fueled by lust, right?

Instead of saying anything, his lips concentrated on her neck until drawing back to look her in the eyes. He saw a look of wonder in them that made him proud. "I thought you would have bitten me by now." He confessed.

"So did..." Rebekah gasped as a single finger of his slid under her panties and into her wet center. Jesus, she was wet. She just kept turning him on. He wasn't used to feeling this open to a woman.

"I..." The rest of her words turned into varying degrees of moans.

"You still can?" He suggested. Now he kinda wanted to know what it'd be like to be used for something other than a meal. His thumb stroked her nether lips softly, feeling just how wet she'd become for him. It was intoxicating. He began to run circles over her clit and he added another finger to stretch her out further. Rebekah's eyes were closed when she gasped at the extra intrusion.

"Can?" She asked hazily. She opened her eyes when he suddenly withdrew his fingers, deciding to tease her like she had done earlier with him.

"Bite me." He chuckled then slowly sucked on the fingers that were just inside of her. She tasted as good as she looked. Next time he'd have to spend some time down there.

He filled her again, this time using three fingers. Her lips made an 'O' shape as her hips pivoted to the motion of his hand. "No more." She repeated in pants, but made no move to stop him, so he never stopped fingering her.

When Rebekah's back began to arch, Alaric grabbed her face with his unoccupied hand. "Rebekah. Open your eyes." He ordered and somehow she managed to open her heavy lids.

"I'm going to take you now." He explained and removed his fingers, suddenly replacing them with his dick. He couldn't wait any longer. She was more than ready for him.

Rebekah's hands desperately gripped on his forearms as if she were drowning. She needed something sturdy to stay afloat with. Alaric moved fluidly inside of her with eyes set on her. He wanted her to remember this. Long, even strokes, he pushed into her over and over. She gasped while wrapping her flexible legs around his back to push him even further into her. She felt like a tight fit, that was certain. His eyes rolled back in his head as she squeezed him with her internal muscles.

So this was vampire sex, he thought ironically, before getting whiplashed by her sudden movements. It took him a moment to notice that they were sitting on his bed now. He moaned when she reentered him in this new position. His hands instinctually went to her hips as she rode him with purpose. She let out a quick cry as he shot hard up into her. Loving the look on her face when he hit her cervix, he did it again. And again. He continued to do it until she relaxed around him again. Until he could regain control of her again.

In sweaty moments following, he had her pinned on her back on his bed. He panted, speeding up his pace with each push. "That's it. Keep your eyes on me." He ordered, as her head began to bop side to side. He wanted her to remember who fucked her this good. Maybe, just maybe, she'd come around for more. As her eyes refocused on his own, he took her harder in gratitude that she followed directions.

Alaric knew that Rebekah was losing her dominitrix side the closer that he took her over the edge. Her entire body was yielding to him. Her heels clung to his strong back as he drove into her. It was all the strength she had left in her body it seemed. He continued being dedicated to leaving her well-fucked. Sweat dripped down his chest as he got closer to his own release. It would be any minute for either of them. He just preferred her being the first one, being the kinda man that he was.

Alaric unleashed his final strokes, driving them relentlessly towards their mutual satisfaction. His jaw was heavy set as he felt her tighten around him. This was it, he was braced for it. As she came apart in his arms with unneeded breaths, he also noticed that she never followed through with the pleasure bite. But he wouldn't complain given the positions of their bodies. A minute or so after her, he came violently inside her; absolutely loving the fact that he didn't have to use protection with her. It made a hell of a difference.

"You're good at this." Rebekah had said finally breaking the silence as they curled on top of his bed, still not under the sheets.

Alaric couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, which thankfully she couldn't see. His left hand was absently tracing the curves alongside her body.

"Much better than your lectures on prohibition." She teased, nestling into the curves of his body.

_Lectures?_ Alaric questioned in his mind. Damn. He hadn't checked the time in so long. He had another period to teach later in the day? His job hadn't crossed his mind once since bringing Rebekah home with him. Well, he'd worry about that later.

* * *

_A/N: I'm the first person to post in this category. *pops the ship's champagne* So I wrote this story for the Ric-Athon that PleaseBeKidding is hosting at my community: TVDMixing on LiveJournal. Originally this was a cracky idea, but it blossomed into something more. I kinda love this ship. **Be Good & Review!**  
_


End file.
